Grant Wilson
Grant Lawrence Wilson, also known as Number 3: The Shifter, is a mutant who was one of the first to be recruited to the Midnight Academy. Although he lived a relatively normal life prior to being outed as a mutant, Grant gained fame by being one of two mutants to ever escape the clutches of the CCAU after becoming one of their targets. Biography Wilson was one of the many mutants who inadvertently outed themselves after the Helene Baumbauch's invention of the first mutant energy detector. Although he was targeted and attacked by CCAU agents while in class one day, Zachary Maverick, a fellow student who also happened to be a mutant, outed himself and rescued Wilson from the situation. After going on the run for several months, the two were recruited by the Midnight Academy, although it only consisted of two other mutants at the time. After serving as members of the Midnight Academy for a year and following the decriminalization of mutants, Wilson decided to take a temporary leave of absence to continue his education and finish his Bachelor's degree at the University of Wisconsin. Following his graduation, he decided to continue his service in the Midnight Academy while simultaneously attending medical school. Relatives *Darrell LeFaivre (father) *Lisa Wilson (mother) *Christopher Hart (maternal half-brother) *Jamie Hart (sister-in-law) *Melanie Hart (niece) *Madison Hart (niece) *McKenna Hart (niece) Powers and Abilities Powers Omnimorphing: '''Grant has the ability to transform the tissues of his body, either entirely or partially, into another substance. When his power first manifested, he would begin to transform into any substance that he would think about, which made attending school difficult since he has taken many chemistry courses which require him to study various chemical compounds and substances. However, eventually he learned how to control when his body would begin transforming into another substance. Although solid substances are easiest for him to mimic, he is also able to transform into liquids and gases, albeit with more strain and difficulty. Thus far, he has been seen mimicking the following substances: *Diamond:' One of Grant's most common transformations grants him a form made of pure diamond. In this form, he is virtually indestructible and is stronger than in his normal form. He uses this form when being shot at, as bullets bound harmlessly off of his body, and when being punched, since his diamond form hurts his attacker's fist more than it harms him. *Steel:'' Much like his diamond form, Grant's metallic form provides him greater durability and strength than his average form. However, his metallic form is vulnerable to strong magnets and extreme heat. *''Sand:'' Although not a form that he commonly takes, Grant is able to transform his body into sand. He tends to use this when he is unexpectedly attacked and needs to quickly transform to avoid being harmed. For example, he once transformed his chest into sand for a second when a knife was thrown at him and he didn't have much time to react. *''Water:'' Grant is able to turn his body into water to allow things to pass harmlessly through him. He has uses this ability to cause others to drown by transforming his hand into water and putting it into the mouth of his victim. *''Chlorine:'' Grant once transformed into chlorine gas just to see if he could use his power offensively. *''Glass:'' He once transformed into glass to prevent an opponent's light-based powers from affecting him. Abilities *'Martial arts' *'Genetics' *'Biochemistry' Weaknesses *'Depression' *'Anxiety' Category:Mutants